Bajo la capucha negra
by Brico4889
Summary: Cuando Jason se une a los Titanes, él y Rachel empiezan a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y desarrollan sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero a veces la vida tiene otros planes. Advertencia muerte implícita de personaje


**Esto está escrito antes de que se estrenase la segunda temporada de Titans, así que será muy diferente de lo que se verá en la serie, excepto por la formación del nuevo equipo que se ha visto en las promos y avances, y la más que presumible derrota de Trigon. Si la historia tiene buena acogida seguramente escribiré una secuela. **

Fue una sorpresa para todos que Dick regresase de su viaje a Gotham acompañado por Jason Todd.

Rachel no había vuelto a ver al segundo Robin desde que lograron derrotar a su padre y enacerarlo en la gema que, en esos momentos, adornaba su frente. Obviamente sabía que él y Batman seguían combatiendo el crimen en Gotham, pero no había habido ningún contacto entre los **_Nuevos Titanes _**(Así era como la prensa se refería a ellos) y el Caballero Oscuro.

Al menos hasta tres días atrás cuando, de imprevisto Dick anunció que se iba a Gotham para hablar con su antiguo mentor.

Garfield pareció alegrarse de verlo, pero los demás se mostraron más cautelosos y miraron a Dick pidiendo una explicación, especialmente Donna y Kory.

Dick se aclaró la garganta "Jason se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo y formará parte del equipo de forma activa. A menos claro que alguien tenga alguna pega"

El resto del equipo se miraron entre si. Por su parte Rachel no tenía ningún inconveniente en dar la bienvenida a Jason. Por mucho que disfrutase de la compañía de Dick, Kory Donna y los demás, estaría bien tener cerca a otra persona más cercana a su edad, aparte de Garfield.

"¿Que pasa, dos críos te parecían pocos y te has traído un tercero?" Preguntó Hank, señalando con la cabeza a Rachel y Garfield.

Aqualand se cruzó de brazos "Imagino que Batman está al tanto de esto"

"En realidad ha sido él quien lo ha sugerido" Dijo Jason, adelantándose a Dick.

Inmediatamente todos volvieron a mirar a Dick, y este soltó un suspiro cansado "¿Rachel te importaría acompañar a Jason a una de las habitaciones libres para que se instale?"

Rachel frunció el ceño ya que sentía como si Dick la estuviese apartando expresamente, pero no quería ser descortés, de modo que asintió y le ofreció a Jason una sonrisa suave.

"Sígueme"

Cuando Dick decidió restaurar los Titanes, todos habían ido a vivir a la antigua Torre de los Titanes, en Sant Francisco. Al aparecer el edificio había quedado abandonado después de que el equipo original se separase, varios años atrás, pero alguien debía de haberse encargado del mantenimiento y pagar las facturas ya que lo habían encontrado todo impoluto y tanto la electricidad como el agua, la calefacción y el resto de servicios básicos funcionaban perfectamente.

Mientras andaban por el pasillo, Rachel observó de reojo a su nuevo compañero.

Pese a que ya se habían visto un par de veces, nunca había llegado a hablar demasiado con él. Cuando se conocieron intentó ser amable y entablar conversación, y en realidad él parecía más que dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero entonces descubrieron que él también era Robin y Garfield empezó a hacerle una infinidad de preguntas sobre Batman, de modo que ella se quedó en un segundo plano simplemente escuchando. Después él y Dick se fueron para tratar algo sobre unos asesinatos en Gotham, o algo parecido, pero Dick volvió solo y honestamente pensó que nunca volvería a verlo.

Y lo cierto era que la segunda vez que se vieron ni siquiera habló con él en absoluto. Después de derrotar a su padre Dick y Jason hablaron brevemente y el Robin más joven se fue, despidiéndose de los demás con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

"Me estás mirando"

Rachel lo miró sorprendía, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente a Jason mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento. Estaba pensando"

"¿En lo ilusionada que estás de tenerme como nuevo compañero de equipo?" Preguntó Jason sarcásticamente.

Rachel soltó una risa "Creo que aún es un poco pronto para afirmar eso"

Jason se encogió de hombros "Si sirve de algo, como ya he dicho, ha sido más idea de Batman que no mía"

Rachel se paró en seco "¿Significa eso que no quieres estar aquí?"

Jason parecía avergonzado. O al menos lo más cercano a avergonzado que podía estar.

"No quería decir eso. Lo que pasa es que ni me lo había planteado. Desde que al fin me dejó acompañarle en las patrullas hemos sido siempre Batman y yo. Jamás me imaginé haciendo equipo con otras personas"

"¿Y a que ha venido el cambio?" Preguntó Rachel genuinamente curiosa.

"Batman cree que necesito pasar más tiempo con otra gente aparte de él y Alfred" Confesó Jason, rodando los ojos "También piensa que estar con vosotros puede servirme para mejorar mi temperamento y aprender a trabajar en equipo. Al parecer a Grayson le ayudó bastante formar parte de los Titanes Originales, cuando era más joven"

"Vaya, Garfield se va a emocionar mucho cuando sepa que Batman nos tiene en tan alta estima" Bromeó Rachel.

"Pues en realidad Batman ha estado siguiendo vuestro trabajo con bastante interés. Aunque sospecho que más que nada lo hace para mantener un ojo en Grayson"

"¿Sabes como están las cosas entre ellos? Por lo que sé Dick fue a Gotham para intentar arreglar su relación con Batman"

Jason se encogió de hombros "No intentaron matarse el uno al otro, así que supongo que bien. No sé lo que pasó entre ellos, pero creo que Grayson estaba mucho más molesto con Batman que no al revés. Algún problema padre-hijo, si sabes a lo que me refiero..." Jason hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y a quien se lo había dicho "Mierda, lo siento, no pretendía..."

"Está bien. No pasa nada" Le aseguró Rachel "Bueno, ya hemos llegado"

Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano y la puerta que tenían delante se abrió, movida por una especie de energía oscura.

Jason alzó una ceja "Parece que has mejorado bastante"

"No lo suficiente, según Dick y los demás. Gar y yo seguimos quedándonos en la torre la mayoría de las veces, entrenando. Creen que ninguno de los dos domina lo bastante sus poderes todavía"

"Eso es una putada" Jason se río y Rachel se sorprendió a si misma pensando que le gustaba el sonido de su risa "Recuerdo cuando Batman no me dejaba acompañarlo en las patrullas. Se lo suplicaba una vez, y otra y otra, pero él insistía en que no estaba listo. Durante meses, mientras él salia con el Batmobil, yo me quedaba en la Batcueva, golpeando sacos de boxeo, levantando pesas o repasando informes policiales"

"¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste entrenando antes de que te dejase acompañarlo?"

"Unos diez meses, más o menos. Y por mucho que odie admitirlo, hizo bien en no dejarme salir antes. No estaba preparado, seguramente me habrían matado"

"Creo que lo que le preocupa a Dick no es que alguien me haga daño a mí, sino que yo haga daño a alguien" Ante la mirada confundida de Jason, Rachel siguió explicándose "Desde que derrotamos a mi padre, mis poderes han crecido exponencialmente. Ahora soy capaz de hacer cosas que nunca había imaginado. Pero también se han vuelto mucho más inestables. Cualquier estallido emocional puede provocar que pierda el control y rompa algo. O a alguien. Por eso medito siempre durante dos o tres horas al día e intento controlar mis emociones al máximo"

"Pues lamento decírtelo, pero si esperas que te haga compañía mientras meditas, te vas a llevar una decepción"

Rachel alzó la vista, pensando que se estaba burlando de ella, o quitando importancia a sus problemas, pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, y la forma en que la miraba, se dio cuenta de que solo intentaba animarla.

"Bueno, si algún día cambias de opinión, mi habitación es la del final del pasillo" Lo provocó con una sonrisa dulce.

"Lo tendré el cuenta... Raven"

Se sorprendió de que la llamase con su apodo, pero antes de que pudiese decirle nada se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza con diversión y volvió al salón a reunirse con los demás.

Tenia la sensación de que los días en la Torre iban a volverse mucho más interesantes

* * *

Rachel supo que algo iba mal antes incluso de que se empezasen a oír voces discutiendo desde el pasillo. Su capacidad para percibir las emociones de los demás había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos meses y, en esos momentos, prácticamente lo único que podía sentir era ira, frustración, decepción y enfado.

Apenas un minuto después Jason pasó por al lado de donde estaban ella y Gar, pero ni siquiera les miró.

Dick irrumpió casi enseguida "¡Aún no hemos terminado con esto Jason!"

El resto de Titanes estaban detrás de su líder, pero claramente preferían dejar que fuese él quien llevase el peso de la conversación.

Jason se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su hermano adoptivo "En lo que mi respecta si que hemos acabado. El tipo era un criminal y se merecía lo que ha obtenido. Fin de la cuestión"

"¡Has ido demasiado lejos! Es muy probable que ese hombre nunca pueda volver a caminar"

"Ughhh. Disculpad pero ¿Que ha pasado?" Preguntó Gar, pero nadie le hizo caso.

"Entonces nunca volverá a cometer ningún crimen. ¿Donde está el problema?"

"El problema está en que se supone que debemos dar ejemplo y ser un símbolo para el resto de personas de esta ciudad" Intervino Donna.

"A Batman le va muy bien usando el miedo y la intimidación como métodos" Replicó Jason.

"¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Crees que estás siendo Batman?" Preguntó Dick incrédulo "Siento bajarte de la nube pero ahora mismo no eres nada más que un perro rabioso"

Había ido demasiado lejos y todos lo notaron.

Dick se arrepintió nada más decirlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

El rostro de Jason se oscureció, y se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra, dirigirse a su habitación.

"Jason. Jason, espera..." Dick intentó seguirle, pero Kory le detuvo.

"Mejor déjale solo un rato. No creo que le apetezca hablar contigo ahora mismo" Dijo la alienígena.

"Voy a hablar con él" Dijo Rachel, y se fue antes de que nadie pudiese impedírselo.

Llegó delante de la habitación de Jason y llamó un par de veces a la puerta.

"Déjame en paz Grayson" Llegó la voz de Jason desde dentro.

"No soy Dick"

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abriese "Entra"

Rachel fue directamente a sentarse en la cama "Sabes que Dick no quería decir lo que ha dicho ¿verdad? Cuando se enfada tiende a hablar sin pensar. En realidad en eso os parecéis bastante"

Jason soltó un bufido "Batman piensa que cuando la gente está enfadada es cuando resulta más fácil sonsacarles la verdad, porque dicen lo que de verdad piensan en vez de intentar inventarse una mentira"

Rachel le aguantó la mirada sin pestañear "¿Vas a decirme lo que ha pasado?"

"Al parecer es posible que haya dejado a un delincuente paralitico. Ya ves tú que drama"

"Sabes que eso no es lo que estaba preguntando"

Jason se estaba cansando del interrogatorio e iba a decirle que se fuese, pero algo en la mirada de Rachel le hizo querer abrirse con ella, aunque solo fuese por esa vez.

"Tal vez se me haya ido un poco de las manos" Admitió con un suspiro cansado "Podría simplemente haberlo noqueado en vez de clavar mi rodilla en su columna vertebral, pero me dejé llevar por el calor del momento ¿contenta?"

"No del todo. Dick y Donna tienen razón ¿sabes? No puedes ir por allí causando lesiones graves o irreversibles a la gente, aunque sean criminales. Eres uno de nosotros y lo que hagas nos afecta a todos. La imagen que tenemos de cara al publico es importante, te guste o no"

Jason la miró fríamente a través de su mascara "Si vas a limitarte a darme sermones, como el resto, ya puedes irte"

"No he venido a sermonearte ni a juzgarte" Le aseguró Rachel con voz suave "Tan solo estoy preocupada por ti. Me gustaría que hablases conmigo"

"¿Esperas que tengamos una charla corazón a corazón y hablemos de nuestros sentimientos?" Se burló Jason "Lo siento Chica Oscura, pero ese no es mi estilo.

Rachel hizo una mueca "Realmente no me gusta demasiado ese apodo que me has dado"

"Lo siento, pero ya está adjudicado" Sonrió Jason.

Rachel soltó un suspiro "Está bien, te propongo un tato. Una pregunta por una pregunta. Tú respondes con total honestidad a una pregunta que yo te haga y a cambio yo haré lo mismo contigo"

"¿Que te hace pensar que quiero hacerte cualquier pregunta?"

"Soy la hija de un demonio interdimensional que estuvo apunto de acabar con el mundo. ¿En serio no hay nada sobre mí por lo que que tengas curiosidad?"

En realidad si que había muchas cosas sobre ella que despertaban su curiosidad, pero no pensaba admitirlo por nada del mundo.

"Está bien, jugaré a tu pequeño juego" Se sentó en la silla y cruzó los brazos "Las damas primero"

"Quítate la mascara" Le pidió ella.

"¿Por que?"

"Preferiría mirarte a los ojos mientras hacemos esto"

"Hmmm. ¿Podrías pedírmelo con un poco más de educación?"

Rachel rodó los ojos "¿Podrías quitarte la mascara por favor?"

"Por supuesto" Jason se quitó la mascara y la dejó sobre la mesa "Esa ha sido tu primera pregunta, y la he contestado. Me toca"

Rachel lo miró incrédula "Tienes que estar de broma"

Jason se encogió de hombros "¿Nunca has jugado a verdad o atrevimiento? Si la gente no es muy especifica con sus palabras resulta tremendamente fácil hacer trampa en ese juego"

"Lo que sea. Pregunta de una vez"

Jason se frotó la barbilla "¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"¿Esa es tu pregunta?"

"Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no lo se. Claramente eres más joven que yo, aunque imagino que no por mucho"

"Tengo dieciséis años"

Jason sonrió divertido "Vuelve a intentarlo"

Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de Rachel "Cumpliré dieciséis dentro de dos meses"

"Así que tienes quince"

"Si, tengo quince. ¿Satisfecho?"

"Mucho. Pregunta"

"Lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Había pasado alguna vez antes? Con Batman quiero decir"

Algo parpadeó un instante en los ojos de Jason "No. Con Batman lo máximo que he hecho ha sido romper costillas y dislocar articulaciones"

Rachel se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo sincero con ella.

"Me estás ocultando algo"

"Lo siento pero ya has gastado tu pregunta"

"Te dejo que me hagas dos seguidas. Ahora dime lo que no me estás contando"

Jason le aguantó la mirada pero finalmente se rindió "¿Te acuerdas del día que nos conocimos? Grayson y yo fuimos a tratar un asunto de Gotham y yo nunca volví" Rachel asintió lentamente. Pese a que nunca lo había admitido, se sintió algo decepcionada cuando el Robin más joven no regresó "Tuvimos un encontronazo con unos policías. Es posible que a algunos les lesionase muy gravemente"

Rachel intentó no dejar que esa nueva información la afectase pero lo cierto era que la había dejado algo inquieta. ¿Pasarse de la raya con delincuentes? Hasta cierto punto se podía entender, si bien no lo aprobaba ¿Pero con policías? Eso era una historia muy distinta.

Jason carraspeó incomodo "Bien, me toca. ¿Que hay entre tú y el chico bestia?"

Rachel parpadeó sorprendida "¿Gar? Solo somos amigos"

"Pues por como te mira creo que él quiere más" Señaló Jason.

"Creo que te equivocas" Dijo Rachel, tras superar su estupor "Gar fue el primer amigo que tuve en toda mi vida y, hasta que tu llegaste, eramos los únicos de la misma edad. Por eso estamos muy unidos, pero no hay nada romántico entre nosotros"

"Si tú lo dices. Adelante, te toca"

"Pero tienes derecho a otra pregunta" Le recordó Rachel.

"Te la perdono"

"¿Tienes novia esperándote en Gotham?" Rachel se río ante la mirada de Jason "¿Que? Tú has preguntado por mí vida amorosa. Ahora te la devuelvo"

"Lo suficientemente justo. No, no tengo novia. Desde que me junté con Batman no he visto a casi nadie de mi antigua vida. Y las personas que hay actualmente en mi circulo social... Digamos que no congeniamos demasiado"

Rachel alzó una ceja sorprendida. Jason parecía el tipo de chico que tendría un ejercito de animadoras pisándole los talones. Era guapo y sabía que esa imagen de _chico malo _volvía loca a la mayoría de las adolescentes.

"¿Y no hay nadie que te interese no más mínimo?"

"Ser Robin no deja mucho tiempo para tener vida social" Explicó Jason "Si te soy sincero estoy casi seguro de que la única chica con la que he hablado más de dos veces, en el ultimo medio año, eres tú"

Rachel se sonrojó profundamente, aunque sabía que Jason le decía de una forma platónica. Por suerte Jason no lo notó, o decidió no mencionarlo.

"De acuerdo, me toca" Jason pensó en ello durante un momento "¿Que se siente al tener al demonio dentro de ti?"

Rachel entrecerró los ojos. Así que empezaban con las preguntas serías. Muy bien entonces, que así sea.

"Siempre he tenido al demonio dentro de mí. La única diferencia es que ahora se que ese demonio es mi padre" Claramente Jason no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta "A veces oigo su voz en la cabeza. Sucede con más frecuencia cuando tengo emociones negativas, especialmente cuando me siento triste o sola. Me dice que me rinda a mi oscuridad, que acepte lo que soy. Un monstruo. ¿Sabes lo más curioso? Puede que hasta hace pocos mes le hubiese hecho caso. He estado sola casi toda mi vida, la única persona que en realidad se preocupaba por mí era la mujer que creí que era mi madre. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Tengo gente me importa, y a quien yo les importo. Tengo a Dick, Kory, Gar, Donna, Dawn, Hank, Garth... Y ahora también a ti"

La ultima declaración pareció coger desprevenido a Jason. O bien aún no se consideraba del todo parte del equipo o bien no esperaba que ella lo considerase alguien importante en su vida. En cualquier caso, parecía estar claramente incomodo.

"Gracias... Supongo. Y si quieres saber mi opinión, sigue ignorando a tu padre todo lo que puedas. Realmente no me apetece en absoluto tener que volver a pasar por eso"

Rachel sonrió levemente "Ya somos dos. ¿Por que te convertiste en Robin?"

Jason la miró confundido "¿Que quieres decir? Batman me ofreció entrenarme y ser su ayudante. No creo que una sola persona en el mundo hubiese rechazado esa oferta"

"Si pero ¿Cuales fueron tus motivos para aceptar? ¿Te atraía la idea de salvar vidas, ser un héroe, o simplemente disfrutas dando palizas a la gente sin que haya consecuencias?"

Jason estuvo un buen rato sin decir nada, tanto que Rachel pensó que no iba a responder en absoluto. Cuando se disponía a presionarle, para obtener una respuesta, empezó a hablar.

"Admito que a veces me dejo llevar, cuando estoy peleando, hasta Batman me lo ha mencionado en varias ocasiones, y créeme él no es precisamente blando con los delincuentes, que digamos. No pretendo usarlo como excusa, pero estuve viviendo en las calles desde que tenía doce años y me han dado más palizas de las que soy capaz de recordar. No solo por parte de matones sino también de policías. Supongo que tengo mucha rabia acumulada, y esa es mi forma de soltarla. Pero eso no significa que nunca piense en el bien que hacemos, o las personas que salvamos. Voy a contarte una historia; Sucedió en una de mis primeras patrullas con Batman. Habíamos descubierto que EL Pingüino había recibido un importante cargamento de contrabando, procedente de Star City, e iba a inspeccionar la mercancía en uno de sus locales del centro de la ciudad. Batman y yo irrumpimos allí y nos deshicimos de casi todos los matones del Pingüino. Un par de ellos escaparon a la calle y Batman me ordenó que fuese a por ellos. Uno lo dejé KO enseguida, pero el otro se abalanzó hacia una joven pareja, que paseaban con su hijo, y usó al niño como rehén para exigirme que le dejase escapar. Era soló un bebe, no debía tener más de tres meses, pero ahí estaba ese imbécil, apuntándole con una pistola, mientras la madre histérica me suplicaba que salvase a su hijo. Lo cierto es que lo que sucedió después está muy borroso en mi mente. Lo único que se es que de repente ese tío arrojó al niño al medio de la calle, en plena hora punta. De algún modo logré coger al niño antes de que tocase el suelo y usé mi cuerpo para amortiguar su caída. Afortunadamente los coches que venían pararon en seco al vernos porque de lo contrario no estoy seguro de si hubiese podido esquivarlos. Para cuando me levanté el tipo ya se había ido y no lo veía por ningún lado. Pero los padres del niño si que estaban ahí, y las caras de alivio y agradecimiento que pusieron cuando les devolví a su hijo sano y salvo es algo que nunca voy a olvidar"

"Vaya" Rachel había escuchado la historia con gran interés e incluso la había conmovido "¿Quien lo iba a decir? Parece que tienes corazón después de todo"

Jason sonrió "Guárdame el secreto ¿vale? Arruinaría mi imagen de rebelde sin causa si los demás se enteran"

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el silencio cómodo en el que se habían metido.

"Jason, soy Dick ¿Puedo pasar"

Jason miró brevemente a Rachel y ella le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

"Adelante"

Dick entró, todavía con su traje de Nightwind puesto y observó a Rachel con sorpresa y algo de preocupación "Rachel, no esperaba que siguieses aquí. ¿Va todo bien?"

"Por supuesto" Respondió ella fríamente "En realidad estabas teniendo una conversación agradable y civilizada. Confío en que no vengas a estropearlo"

Dick pareció ofendido por sus palabras mientras que Jason estaba claramente divertido.

"Claro que no. Tan solo venía a pedirle disculpas a Jason. Lo que he dicho antes estaba fuera de lugar y lo siento"

"Disculpas aceptadas" Tras una breve pausa Jason añadió "Y admito que he perdido el control ahí fuera. Procuraré que no vuelva a pasar"

"Ese es el otro tema del que querría hablarte. Lo he estado discutiendo con los demás y pensamos que lo mejor es que dejes de acompañarnos por un tiempo"

Jason se levantó de golpe "¿Me estás apartando del equipo?"

"No, no es eso" Se apresuró a aclarar Dick "Te estamos dando una nueva tarea. Algo que, creemos, te ayudará a ganar algo de autocontrol, y puede que también te sirva para mejorar tus habilidades"

"¿De que se trata?" Jason seguía sin estar convencido, pero ahora sentía curiosidad.

"Te vas a encargar de entrenar a Rachel y Garfield"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Disculpa?"

Ambos adolescentes se miraron al ver que habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

"En las ultimas semanas les hemos estado entrenando en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de armas, para que no dependan siempre de sus poderes. Normalmente nos vamos turnando entre todos quien se ocupa de cada entrenamiento, pero hemos decidió que lo mejor es que te encargues tú exclusivamente"

"¿Exactamente que te hace pensar que yo podría ser un buen maestro?" Preguntó Jason, sin entender porque le estaban dando esa tarea.

"Eres un gran luchador, Batman te enseñó bien. Pero aún hay mucho que tienes que aprender. Y si no eres capaz de aprenderlo para ayudarte a ti mismo, tal vez estés dispuesto a intentarlo para ayudar a aquellos que dependen de ti"

Jason miró a Rachel, preguntándole que opinaba de eso, ya que ella también se vería afectada.

"¿Por que no?" Rachel se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta "Puede ser una buena oportunidad para conocerte mejor. Y si en algún momento te pasas de la ralla, siempre puedo mandarte a otra dimensión"

Jason empezó a reír pero se detuvo al ver su expresión seria "Espera ¿Hablas en serio?"

Rachel se limitó a sonreír y guiñarle un ojo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Jason miró a Dick alarmado "¿De verdad puede hacer eso?"

* * *

Rachel y Gar llegaron temprano al gimnasio de la Torre, la mañana siguiente. Jason les había dejado una nota en la cocina diciéndoles que fuesen allí en cuanto terminasen de desayunar.

El resto del equipo habían salido todos a responder una llamada de la policía, de modo que estaban ellos tres solos.

Encontraron a Jason haciendo flexiones verticales, parecia no haber notado que habían llegado.

Garfield miró a Rachel con incertidumbre "¿Deberíamos decirle que estamos aquí?"

"Ya se que estais aquí. Y puedo oíros" Dijo Jason antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca "Enseguida estoy con vosotros, es que no me gusta dejar un ejercicio a medias"

Rachel contó una cincuenta flexiones, antes de que Jason decidiese que ya había tenido bastante.

"¿Sabes? Intenté hacer eso una vez, pero ni siquiera fui capaz de mantener el equilibrio y me caí al suelo" Comentó Garfield.

"Gar, no creo que Jason necesite saber eso"

"Al contrario. Saber vuestros puntos fuertes y debilidades me pued ayudar a planificar mejor vuestro entrenamiento" Jason le ofreció una sonrisa burlona "¿Que hay de ti, Chica Oscura? ¿Algo en especial que quieras contarme?"

"Nada por el momento"

"Como quieras" Jason se dirigió a la zona del gimnasio que estaba habilitada para entrenar, y ellos le siguieron "Grayson me comentó que lleváis solo unas pocas semanas de entrenamiento. Contadme que os han enseñado hasta ahora"

Jason escuchó en silencio mientras Rachel y Gar le explicaban como habían sido sus entrenamientos hasta el momento.

"¿Que hay del manejo de armas? ¿Habéis practicado algo de eso?"

"Dick nos dio algunas lecciones de espada y bastón bao" Dijo Rachel señalando las armas de madera que había apiladas en un rincón "Pero por el momento nos hemos centrado más en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

Jason asintió "Está bien, al ser el primer día no quiero presionaros demasiado así que nos lo tomaremos con calma. Haremos un calentamiento suave y luego pasaremos a lecciones de Muay Thai y Jiu Jitsu brasileño. Con el tiempo iremos implementando otras artes marciales pero por el momento quiero que os centréis en dominar estas dos. Acordaos de no usar ninguno de vuestros poderes durante el entrenamiento ¿Entendido? El objetivo de esto es que aprendáis a defenderos sin ellos"

Ambos asintieron y empezaron a entrenar.

Claramente la definición de Jason de un _calentamiento suave _difería mucho de la de ellos ya que, cuando acabaron tanto Rachel como Garfield apenas podían tenderse en pie.

Luego empezaron con las lecciones de lucha. Sorprendentemente Jason era un profesor mucho más paciente y comprensivo de lo que Rachel había esperado. No les presionaba para que aprendiesen más de lo que podían, ni se frustraba si tardaban demasiado en dominar un movimiento. En realidad estaba constantemente corrigiendo sus posturas y dándoles consejos.

"Quieta, quieta, así no" La interrumpió Jason mientras Rachel practicaba una combinación de puñetazo y codazo "No te limites a mover tus brazos, usa todo tu cuerpo para coger impulso y golpear con más potencia. Sobretodo debes mover más la cadera. Mira, así"

Para sorpresa de Rache, Jason se puso detrás de ella y le cogió ambas manos.

"¿Q-Que estás haciendo?" Tartamudeó, notando como su pulso se aceleraba. Por suerte Garfeld no estaba mirando.

"Enseñarte como se hace" La voz de Jason le hizo costillas en su oreja "Tu relaja el cuerpo y deja que yo te guié"

Hizo lo que él le pedía y notó como Jason movía su cuerpo con precisión, para mostrarle como debía hacerlo.

"Ahora vuelve a intentarlo tú sola"

Intentó repetir los movimientos tal como él los había hecho, y Jason asintió con aprobación, satisfecho con lo que estaba viendo.

Por algún motivo eso hizo que Rachel se sonrojase y se sintiese halagada.

Siguieron entrenando durante un par de horas más, tomando pequeños descansos de vez en cuando. En algunos momentos Jason los dejaba practicando solos, o el uno con el otro, y se iba a realizar sus propios ejercicios, claramente mucho más avanzados que los que ellos estaban realizando.

No pudo evitar fijarse en el estilo de lucha de Jason y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era muy diferente del de Dick. Había imaginado que, al ser entrenados por el mismo hombre, tendrían estilos similares pero mientras Dick usaba movimientos más ágiles y rápidos, Jason parecía apostar por la precisión y brutalidad, usando movimientos precisos y certeros para acabar rápido las peleas.

"Vale, parad un momento" Les llamó Jason cuando estaban practicando una estrangulación en el suelo "Quiero ver como os desenvolvéis en una pelea y si sabéis aplicar lo que habéis aprendido. Vamos a luchar"

"Espera ¿Los dos contra ti?" Preguntó Rachel, para asegurarse.

Jason asintió, y le sonrío "A menos que no te veas capaz"

Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada pero lo cierto era que no creía que ella y Gar tuviesen la más mínima oportunidad.

Adoptaron posiciones de lucha, y se acercaron lentamente a él, cada uno por un lado. Jason simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, sonriendo con los brazos cruzados, esperando que ellos hiciesen el primer movimiento.

Garfield atacó el primero, y Rachel le siguió casi al instante. Desde el primer momento fue evidente que Jason apenas se estaba esforzando. En realidad ni siquiera les estaba atacando, se limitaba a bloquear y esquivar. Tenía una mirada atenta y calculadora en su rostro y Rachel estaba casi segura de que estaba tomando notas de sus errores para decírselo en cuanto acabasen.

Gar intentó patear a Jason en la espinilla, para hacerle caer, pero este le agarró la pierna al vuelo y lo derribó sin problemas. Rachel intentó aprovechar ese momento para conectar un puñetazo, pero Jason la vio venir y se movió con una velocidad cegadora.

Antes de que Rachel fuese realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, tenía a Jason detrás suyo, sujetando sus brazos detrás de su espalda con una mano y con la otra rodeaba su cuello. El agarre de Jason era suave pero muy firme. Pese a que no le hacía daño era incapaz de moverse por mucho que lo intentase.

"Deja de retorcerte a ciegas. Así no lograras nada" Le susurró Jason, haciendo que el cuerpo de Rachel se estremeciese de forma involuntaria "Si quisiese a estas alturas ya podría haberte roto el cuello, o dejarte inconsciente. Cuando estás en una situación como esta debes actuar rápido y, sobretodo, usar la cabeza"

_Usar la cabeza_

Rachel cogió impulso y golpeó con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás. Jason lo estaba esperando y logró esquivarlo, pero para eso tuvo que soltarla.

"Muy bien, creo que por el momento ya es suficiente. Acercaros los dos" Jason se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión más severa "Tenéis potencial, pero aún estáis muy verdes. Y no, Garfield, no lo digo para hacer broma, en tu caso. Rachel, piensas demasiado en lo que haces. En una pelea debes dejar que tu cuerpo se mueva por instinto. Garfield tú tienes que procurar ser más cuidadoso y no precipitarte tanto. Más de una vez has estado apunto de golpear a Rachel sin darte cuenta. Cuando lucháis en equipo debéis tener cuidado de no heríos mutuamente ¿Entendido?" Ambos asintieron "Podéis ir a descansar. Grayson me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que seguramente estarán fuera todo el día. Retomaremos el entrenamiento después de comer, si os parece bien"

Garfield se fue a su habitación, para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, pero Rachel se acercó a Jason quien estaba recogiendo el equipo que habían usado.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Jason al verla "¿Cual es tu opinión hasta ahora? ¿Me salvo de ser enviado a otra dimensión?"

"Por el momento" Remarcó Rachel sonriendo "Pero no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro"

"Me he fijado en que tu estilo de lucha es muy diferente del de Dick. Pensé que, como los dos habéis sido entrenados por Batman, serían más similares"

"El estilo de combate de cada persona depende de mucho más que de su maestro" Explicó Jason "Estoy seguro de que sabes que Grayson era trapecista en un circo, cuando era pequeño" Rachel asintió "Batman usó eso en su favor cuando empezó a entrenarle. Por eso Grayson usa unos movimientos más atléticos y acrobáticos"

"¿Y que hay de ti?"

Jason se detuvo un momento, inseguro de si responder o no "Como ya te dije, estuve viviendo en las calles mucho tiempo. Si no aprendes a defenderte acabas muerto, especialmente en una ciudad como Gotham. Cuando Batman me encontró ya me había acostumbrado a luchar para sobrevivir"

"¿Que pasa con tus padres?" Preguntó Rachel, queriendo saber como era posible que hubiese acabado solo a una edad tan temprana.

"Apenas me acuerdo de ellos. Hasta donde se, nunca quisieron saber nada de mí y me dejaron con mi tío. Nunca he vuelto a verles. Mi tío... Él hizo lo que pudo, supongo pero estaba metido en muchos problemas y no tenía ni idea de cuidar a un crío. Murió de sobredosis poco después de que yo cumpliese doce años. Ahí fue cuando empecé a vivir en las calles"

"Lo siento mucho" Susurró Rachel, sintiendo pena por la vida que había tenido que vivir Jason.

"Hey, no es para tanto" Jason le quitó importancia con un gesto e mano "Me las arreglé para sobrevivir. Y de no ser por eso seguramente nunca me habría convertido en Robin. Podría decirse que fue cosa del destino"

"¿Como te topaste con Batman, de todas formas?"

"¿Grayson nunca os lo ha contado? Veras, por aquel entonces me dedicaba a desvalijar coches caros, para vender las piezas. Digamos que elegí el coche equivocado. O el correcto, depende de como lo mires"

Rachel le miró incrédula "¿Intentaste robar el Batmobil?"

"Claro que no... Solo las llantas"

"Estás fatal de la cabeza" Se rio Rachel.

"Lo se, lo se. Visto con perspectiva no fue la mejor idea del mundo. Deberías haber visto la cara que puse cuando de repente Batman apareció detrás de mí"

"¿Y que pasó entonces?"

"Me preguntó si tenía hambre, y me invitó a un hamburguesa. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Supongo que debió ver algo en mí, porque al día siguiente me llevó a la Batcueva y me reveló su identidad. Creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que alguien creyó de verdad en mí. Me hizo querer esforzarme para estar a la altura ¿sabes?"

"Si, creo que te entiendo. Sentí algo parecido cuando conocí a Dick, Gar y Kory" Rachel esbozó una sonrisa "Supongo que eso es lo que se siente cuando has estado solo casi toda tu vida, y encuentras una familia"

"Si, supongo que si"

Repentinamente Rachel se acercó a Jason y lo besó en la mejilla. Retrocedió roja de vergüenza, sin entender que la había empujado a hacer eso.

Jason parecía estar aún más sorprendida que ella por sus acciones "¿A que ha venido eso?"

Rachel no quería admitir que lo había hecho sin pensar, por impulso, de modo que hizo un esfuerzo por poner su mejor sonrisa enigmática.

"¿Necesito un motivo?"

Y se fue dejando a un Robin muy confundido.

* * *

Las semanas fueron pasando. Jason estaba empezando a integrarse en el equipo. Seguía discutiendo a menudo con Dick pero ahora parecía tratarse más de una especie de rivalidad fraternal, que no porque no se llevasen bien. Y ya volvía a acompañarlos en las misiones y patrullas. Incluso había convencido a Dick de que permitiese que Rachel y Garfield fuesen con ellos porque estaban progresando mucho en los entrenamientos.

Bueno en realidad lo que había dicho era que Rachel estaba mejorando mucho, y Garfield hacía lo que podía. Rachel lo había escuchado a escondidas, sin que ninguno de los dos la viese, y se había sonrojado, halagada de saber que Jason tenía tan buena opinión de ella.

Lo cierto era que ambos habían empezado a pasar cada vez más tiempo juntos.

Aparte de las sesiones de entrenamiento, solían ser siempre de los primeros en despertarse de modo que se tomaban una taza de café y hablaban a solas hasta que no llegase alguien más. Y, pese a que el primer día le dijo que no contase con ello, Jason la acompañaba de vez en cuando en sus sesiones de meditación. Él afirmaba que lo hacia para aprender a dominar su ira, pero claramente se le daba fatal, y Rachel sospechaba que en realidad lo que quería era pasar algo más de tiempo con ella. Esa idea le provocaba una sensación de hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, pero no le gustaba pensar demasiado en ello porque no quería darse falsas esperanzas.

Con el paso de los días, y luego de las semanas, Rachel había empezado a disfrutar cada vez más de la compañía de Jason. Se habían estado conociendo, contándose anécdotas el uno al otro y Rachel podía notar como poco a poco sus sentimientos por él estaban empezando a cambiar. No quería poner nombre a lo que sentía, pero sospechaba que estaba teniendo una especie de flechazo adolescente con el segundo Robin. Por supuesto no había hablado con Jason sobre eso, primero porque nunca se había encontrado en esa situación y no tenía ni idea de como proceder (¿como se supone que iba a decirle a un chico que le gustaba, si hasta los quince años ni siquiera había sido capaz de tener un solo amigo?) y segundo porque sospechaba que él solo la veía como una especie de hermana pequeña y no quería que las cosas entre ellos se volviesen incomodas.

La vida, sin embargo tiene una forma muy curiosa de empujar las cosas en la dirección que le da la gana, como Rachel descubriría muy pronto.

Estaba siendo un día tranquilo, la policía no les había llamado ni una sola vez y solo Hank y Garth habían salido a hacer una patrulla rutinaria para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, cuando Dick les informó que Jason dejaba el equipo, para regresar a Gotham.

Jason y Dick siguieron hablando, pero Rachel no les escuchaba a ninguno de los dos.

Se sentía dolida, enfadada y, lo peor de todo, traicionada.

Si bien no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Jason la pudiese ver de la misma forma en que ella lo veía a él, pensaba que al menos la consideraba su amiga, pero al parecer no tenía reparos en volver a salir de su vida.

Encima él parecía estar evitando su mirada a posta, lo cual solo la enfurecía aún más. Como no quería que los demás viesen cuanto la había afectado la noticia, mantuvo un rostro neutro y esperó un rato antes de desearle a Jason un buen viaje de regreso, e irse a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella e intentó calmar sus emociones, antes de que rompiese algo.

En el fondo sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Siempre había sabido que la estancia de Jason con ellos era solo temporal. Tarde o temprano iba a regresar a Gotham, con Batman, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerle en su día a día que ahora le resultaba muy difícil hacerse a la idea de que no lo volvería a ver. Y el motivo por el que estaba más enfadada era porque solo faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños. Podía parecer estúpido e infantil, estar molesta por eso pero realmente le había hecho ilusión pasar ese día con Jason.

Alguien llamó a su puerta "¿Rachel? ¿Puedo pasar?"

No se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Jason. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y le miró fríamente.

"¿No deberías estar haciendo la maleta?"

Jason se quedó sorprendido por su tono brusco "Ya la tengo hecha"

"Supongo que nunca te molestaste en deshacerla del todo" Le espetó ella, notando como su ira aumentaba.

Jason frunció el ceño y entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta "Oye, no he venido a discutir. Tan solo quería despedirme de ti apropiadamente"

"Que detalle por tu parte"

"Estás molesta, lo entiendo, pero no es como si me fuese porque me he hartado de vosotros. Batman realmente necesita mi ayuda, ni siquiera él puede arreglar este jaleo solo"

"¿De que estás hablando?" Preguntó Rachel confundida.

Jason la miró extrañado "Grayson y yo os lo hemos explicado antes. Ha habido una fuga masiva en Arkham. El Joker, Dos Caras, El Espantapájaros, Enigma, El Ventrílocuo, Mr Zsazs, literalmente todos los villanos que había allí encerrados, junto a muchos otros enfermos mentales, han escapado. La ciudad está al borde del caos absoluto"

"Oh..." Rachel se sintió apunto de morir de vergüenza. Ella pensando que a Jason no le importaba abandonar al equipo (abandonarla a ella) cuando en realidad se iba porque Gotham le necesitaba.

"¿Es que no estabas escuchando, cuando os lo hemos contado?"

"Lo cierto es que he dejado de escuchar después de que Dick dijese que te ibas" Confesó Rachel, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza "¿Entonces vas a volver, cuando las cosas en Gotham se calmen?"

La sonrisa de Jason desapareció "No lo he hablado con Batman, pero sinceramente lo dudo. Él plan nunca fue quedarme aquí para siempre, lo sabes. No es que no lo haya disfrutado. Lo he hecho. Estar contigo..." Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron con sorpresa "... Bueno ya me entiendes, con el equipo. He disfrutado cada minuto... Vale, tal vez no cada minuto, pero ha estado bien. Muy bien. Sin embargo eso no cambia que Gotham es mi hogar, y Batman está solo. Si le pasase algo en mi ausencia no creo que pudiese vivir con ello"

"Lo entiendo. Es solo que..." Rachel se mordió el labio insegura "Voy a echarte de menos"

"Yo a ti también" Jason metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo "Toma, esto es para ti"

Rachel cogió el paquete "¿Que es esto?"

"Tu regalo de cumpleaños. Se que aún falta cuatro días pero obviamente no voy a estar aquí, así que te lo doy ahora"

Rachel lo miró incrédula, notando una sensación de calor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. El hecho de que Jason se hubiese acordado, e incluso le hubiese comprado algo, le provocaba tantas emociones que apenas era capaz de describirlas. Abrió el paquete con manos temblorosas y vio que era un colgante, negro y morado, con forma de cuervo.

"Jason..." Las palabras le fallaron y abrazó a Jason con todas sus fuerzas "Gracias"

"Vamos no te pongas sentimental. Apenas es una baratija"

"No. Significa mucho. De verdad"

"Me alegro de que te guste. Y no pongas esa cara. No es como si vayamos a perder por completo el contacto. Y Gotham tampoco está tan lejos. En cuanto las cosas se calmen tal vez pueda venir algún día a visitaros"

Rachel pensó en eso y decidió jugársela "Eso suena bien. Y tal vez podríamos ir a tomar un café, o algo, cuando vengas"

"Tomamos café cada día"

"No me refería en la cocina. Quería decir que podríamos salir a tomar algo" Hizo una pausa para enfatizar "Solos tú y yo"

Jason se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. No era idiota, sabía perfectamente lo que Rachel estaba insinuando. Mentiría si dijese que la idea no le atraía en absoluto, sin embargo...

"Eres consciente de que soy mayor que tú ¿verdad?"

"Por apenas tres años" Replicó Rachel rodando los ojos "¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa?"

"Bueno... Si"

"Ya bueno, pues a mi me trae sin cuidado. Voy a ser sincera Jason. Me gustas, realmente me gustas"

"Tú también me gustas Rachel. Y eso de ir a tomar un café suena bien"

Rachel sonrió y le ofreció la mano "¿Es una cita?"

"Es una cita" Confirmó Jason, estrechándole la mano.

* * *

Rachel se despertó abruptamente por culpa de una pesadilla.

O al menos creía que se debía a una pesadilla.

No podía recordar de que se trataba, pero debía de haber sido horrible, porque su corazón aún iba a mil por hora.

Por no hablar de que la ventana de su habitación había estallado con su grito.

Sabiendo que el ruido probablemente había alertado a sus compañeros, y pronto estarían todos preguntándole que había pasado y si estaba bien, se levantó de la cama y revisó su teléfono.

No tenía ningún mensaje nuevo, pero eso no era extraño. El ultimo mensaje de Jason lo recibió dos días atrás y ya le había avisado que probablemente no podría contactar con ella en varios días porque estarían muy ocupados. Antes de eso le había mandado otro mensaje cinco días atrás, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

Sonrió al volver a leerlo.

_Felicidades, Chica Oscura. Lamento no poder estar contigo. Espero volver a verte pronto_

Una extraña inquietud la invadió de repente y estuvo apunto de escribirle un mensaje, o incluso llamarle, pero al final se lo pensó mejor. Aún era muy temprano, el sol apenas estaba empezando a salir por el horizonte. Seguramente Jason acababa de irse a dormir, eso suponiendo que no estuviese aún patrullando, no tenía sentido molestarle ahora.

Oyó varios pasas dirigiéndose a su habitación y alguien llamó con fuerza a la puerta "¡Rachel, soy Dick! ¿Va todo bien?"

Con un suspiro resignado Rachel abrió la puerta para ver a Dick, Kory, Hank y Dawn.

"Voy a necesitar una ventana nueva"

Dick se fijó en la ventana rota y los cristales esparcidos en el suelo "¿Que ha pasado?"

"Una pesadilla" Rachel pasó entre Dick y Dawn "Si me disculpáis voy a prepararme un té, para calmarme"

"Oye, espera un momento" Dick aceleró el paso para mantenerle el ritmo "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Lo haría si recordase de que iba" Rachel hizo una pequeña pausa "Lo siento por la ventana. Pensaba que ya tenía más control"

"No te preocupes por eso" Dick la miró preocupado "¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Tienes mala cara"

"Estoy bien, es solo que... No puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que algo va muy mal, pero no se el que"

Llegaron a la cocina y Rachel puso a hervir algo de agua para su té. Poco después llegaron Kory, Dawn y Hank.

"Bueno, hemos limpiado el desorden de tu habitación" Dijo Kory.

"Gracias. Y lamento haberos despertado"

"Está bien, Rachel, no pasa nada" Dawn le frotó el brazo "Sabes que estamos aquí para ayudarte en cualquier cosa ¿verdad?"

"Lo se, y os lo agradezco. Pero no hace falta que estéis todos vigilando a mi alrededor como si fuese una bomba apunto de estallar"

En ese momento sonó el mobil de Dick. Él comprobó la pantalla y frunció el ceño al ver el nombre.

La inquietud de Rachel se multiplicó por diez.

"Disculpad, tengo que cogerlo" Contestó la llamada "Alfred ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?" Los ojos de Dick se abrieron en shock y estupor "¿¡Que!?"

Todos le miraron sorprendidos por su arrebató, mientras Dick seguía escuchando lo que le decían al otro lado de la linea. Rachel podía captar perfectamente sus emociones; Incredulidad, dolor, ira, tristeza. Durante un instante sus ojos se cruzaron y no vio nada salvo dolor y compasión en ellos.

Y entonces Rachel lo supo. Lo supo con una certeza aterradora, si bien se negó a creerlo.

_No, por favor no _

"De acuerdo, gracias por llamar Alfred. Cogeré el primer vuelo a Gotham... Dile a Bruce que lo siento" Dick colgó el telefono y se quedó con la mirada perdida.

"¿Que ocurre Dick?" Preguntó Dawn, alarmada.

Dick miró directamente a Rachel. Por primera vez Rachel se preguntó si Dick sabía que a a ella le gustaba Jason. Por la forma en que la estaba mirando seguramente era el caso.

"Rachel..."

"No" Susurró ella, negando con la cabeza, como si al evitar que Dick lo dijese pudiese hacer que no fuese real "No lo digas. Por favor no lo digas"

"Lo siento mucho Rachel. Es Jason... Ha muerto"

* * *

**_Dos días después en Gotham_**

Enterraron a Jason en el cementerio familiar de la familia Wayne.

En cualquier otro momento descubrir que Bruce Wayne era Batman habría dejado a Rachel pasmada pero en esos momentos era incapaz de sentir nada salvo dolor e ira.

Sentía tanta ira. Ira hacia El Joker, por haberle arrebatado a Jason, ira hacia Batman por no haber podido salvarle pero especialmente ira hacia Jason por haberla abandonado, por no cumplir su promesa.

No asistió a la ceremonia. Le daba demasiado miedo perder el control de sus emociones y causar un accidente

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando se armó de valor y fue a visitar su tumba. No le resultó muy difícil encontrarla, era la más reciente de todas, y la única sin el apellido Wayne en ella.

**_Jason Todd_**

**_Hijo, Hermano, Amigo_**

_Héroe  
_

Eso era lo que faltaba. Al menos en opinión de Rachel.

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba intentando aceptar la idea de que ahora era todo lo que quedaba del chico que había conocido. El chico por el que estaba empezando a sentir algo más que amistad.

Notó como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y empezaba a perder el control de sus emociones, pero hizo un esfuerzo por intentar calmarse.

"Tú siempre tan dramático ¿verdad Jason? Ya sabes si no querías ir a una cita conmigo podrías habérmelo dicho, no me habría enfadado. Pero no tenías que morir" Su voz se quebró y fue incapaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

_No tenias que morir _


End file.
